


Two is fun, Three is even hotter

by perhapsagirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapsagirl/pseuds/perhapsagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is kidnapped and in order to break him, he's shown in graphic details how Merlin used to be Gwen's secret lover. It doesn't go the way the kidnapper expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two is fun, Three is even hotter

One hand dips between her spread thighs, seeking the folds of her pussy while the other pinches and pulls at her nipple. Her hair spread across the bed, her hands busy tearing off her partner’s clothes, she writhes and moans, begging for more. When his fingers plunge into her damp heat, she practically screams, her back arching from the bed.

“Tell me what you want,” he grits out, pumping his fingers in her. “Tell me.”

Her hands finally finish undoing his breeches and she fishes out his throbbing length. A satisfied smile crosses her face as one hand cups him while the other guides his mouth from her neck to her hardened nipples. He acquiesces to her demand, suckling and biting at her nipple while continuing to pump his fingers in her.

“Is she like that with you? Begging? Desperate?” The voice is harsh.

Arthur says nothing, trying to ignore the growing hardness in his pants. He wants nothing more than to touch himself to release the pressure. Her whimpers of pleasure does not help.

“Perhaps this might be more interesting,” the voice sneers.

This time, they are not in bed. Instead, they are in one of the alcoves that line the castle’s corridors. She is on her knees, her pretty lips around his length and she is sucking him enthusiasically. With his hands grasping her head, he thrusts into her mouth and she takes him in easily. Eyes closed, she slides one hand down under her skirts while the other holds his balls gently. His thrusts become more erratic and soon enough, he comes, pulling out of her mouth and shooting his load on her face and chest. He pulls her up and kisses her clean. At the same time, he rubs her pussy until she explodes and her head falls against him, her chest heaving from all the exertion.

“Has she let you do this?” Once again the voice booms in his ear. “Has she taken you in her mouth and allowed you to come all over her body?”

The pressure mounts and uncaring that the person the voice belongs to might be looking, Arthur undoes his pants and slides him hand over his straining cock, sighing at the promise of release.

The picture changes again. She is alone on the floor, naked, on all fours and begging. Her nipples are clearly hard and extended, her mouth is open and desire is written all over her face.

“Please. I need you.”

His voice drifts in from somewhere. “What do you want?”

“I want you to take me.”

“Tell me what you want me to do.”

“I want you to push your cock in me. I want you to ride me hard like you did yesterday. I want to feel you come in me.” Her voice trembles with need.

He finally appears, hard cock in his hand. Approaching her, he slowly pushes into her and she responds by pushing back.

“Please,” she pleads.

He holds her hips and starts to thrust, gently at first but it’s clear it is not enough when she rocks backward and continues to plead. The thrusting increasing in speed and when she brings one hand down and plays with her clit, she comes within seconds, moaning and panting. He hasn’t come yet but he pulls out before repositioning himself against her puckered hole.

She begs him again to continue and this time, when he pushes into her ass, she screams in pleasure.

Arthur’s hand is frantically stroking his cock and by the time the voice starts to taunt him again, he comes, splashing over his hand and the chair he is magically binded to.

++++

Naturally Merlin rescues him and while they battle their way out side by side as they always did, this time, Arthur is achingly aware of how Merlin looks naked and aroused and the image of his wife screaming in pleasure under Merlin is stuck in his brain. Thankfully, the need to concentrate on getting out in one piece prevents him from getting too hard.

But things are different once they reach Camelot. Gwen rushes to him, hugging him and whispering in his ears how much she worried. Back in their bedroom, she undresses him and runs her hands over his nakedness, checking for wounds, bruises and all he can think of is how gorgeous she looked sucking Merlin off in the alcove. He knows that without distraction he’s slowly getting aroused. Gwen’s sucking in of her breath tells him she realises as well. Her response is to cup him in her small hands as she gazes up at him through her lashes.

“Come here,” he growls, pulling her against him.

“Have you missed me?” She is coy and teasing, her fingers going to the laces on her bodice. Reaching out, he stops her, pulling her even closer so that her laces are cutting into his chest..

“You and Merlin,” he murmurs against her neck.

She tenses and moves away. “That was a long time ago. I’ve never …”

Tugging her back to him, he kisses her, teasing her mouth open with his tongue, plundering the depths of her mouth. His arousal is almost painful.

“I know,” he rasps, breaking the kiss. “I know you’ll never betray me. I know it has been years since you and Merlin have been together.”

Her head has fallen back, exposing her neck to his kisses, soft moans escaping her mouth. “Then … then, why?”

“I never knew how naughty you two were.” He punctuates his words with light nips at her throat, “how hot, how gorgeous.”

Her breath is shallow and she’s twisting in his arms. She is chanting his name, pleading for him to do more than just suckle her throat but he wants to prolong this. He wants to see her come over and over again.

“A long time ago … want only you …” she gasps as he palms her breast.

“He made me watch. He made me watch you and Merlin.” Putting some distance between them, he starts to unlace her bodice. Slowly, bit by bit.

“No.” The tension returns to her body and he nuzzles her neck to ease her.

“I watched as Merlin put his fingers in you. In and out. In and out.” His voice drops and he following the rhythm of his words, pulls the laces out of her bodice. “I watched as you begged him to move faster, as you lifted your hips to get closer to him …” He stops talking as the laces come undone and the bodice slides off her body.

Her misgivings must have faded because her hands have tangled in his hair and she is pressing hot, wet kisses along his jaw.

“Do you know what that did to me? Seeing you in all your naked glory, so aroused, so needy, for another man?” He mumbles as he drops his head to her breasts, suckling them in turn through the cloth of her dress, listening to her breathing speed up. Her nails dig into his skull and she groans out, “what? What did it do to you?”

“It made me so hard. It made me want to take you and make you come.” To emphasize his words, he takes one of her hands and places it against his length, curling her fingers around him. Instinctively, she started to stroke him. His hands go to her dress and he tugs it over her head. Releasing him, she helps him remove her clothes and stands in front of him.

“Tell me what Merlin would do.”

She hesitates and he brushes his knuckles against her wet heat, teasing her, making her want. “Tell me,” he mutters, kissing her lightly.

“He would,” she swallows, “he would kiss my breasts, lick my nipples and suckle them.”

He does as she says and smiles when she response by mewing in pleasure, her hands again going to his head and clutching him to her. They stay in that position for a while, Arthur laving her nipples with his tongue while she held his head and told him how much she wanted him.

“And then?” Arthur looks up at her, his hands continuing where his mouth left off.

“Then he would kiss my stomach all the way to between my legs.” She is shivering and clinging on to him. Letting go of her nipples, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her even closer. His tongue dips into her belly button and she shudders. He moves lower until he can see her arousal. She is wet, so very wet.

“Please Arthur.”

“Does he use his tongue or his fingers?” His breath is teasing her and he stops her from moving closer to him.

“I don’t know. Anything.”

“Tongue or fingers?”

“Tongue!” She is almost screaming with need.

At her words, he licks along her slit. Once. Twice. He can feel her thighs tense beside his head and he knows she’s ready to come. He gives her one more lick before he slides his tongue into the wetness, sliding it in and out. She is bucking against him, her hands still in his hair. Her legs are trembling.

He moves one hand from her waist and flicks her clit.

She comes in gasps and moans. Her weight collapses on him and he carries her to their bed.

++++

She is pliant and satisfied as she lies on the bed. He is still incredibly aroused but the urgency is gone and he takes his time to explore her body. Her chest is still heaving, her eyes are half closed and she smiles fondly when he drags a finger down her body from her chest to her hips.

“You watched me and Merlin?” Her voice is husky and curious,

Playing with her breasts, he nods.

“And you are not upset?”

“Did I seem upset?” Amusement laces his voice and he pinches and pulls at her nipple, pleased to see her strain towards him. He lowers his voice and leans over to her ear to whisper, “I watched you suck Merlin off. You were enjoying every moment.” Her response is to allow her hand to drift to her folds and rub. “Every single moment, especially when he comes all over your face and breasts.” The fingers fondling her clit speed up and her breathing get heavier. Her eyes flutter close.

He grabs her hand and stops her from touching herself. She moans in disappointment and opens her eyes to look at him. “I also saw him take you from behind,” he rasps as he eases her into position on her knees. “You begged him. Beg me.”

“Arthur.” Her face is buried in the pillow, her smooth arse in the air. It is too tempting and he’s waited too long. One hand smooths over her arse, the other moves to hold her shoulder. “Beg me,” he mutters, “like you begged Merlin.”

“Arthur, please. Take me. I want to feel you in me.”

It’s not quite the same but it suffices. In one stroke, he thrusts into her warmth. Like she did with Merlin, she pushes against him, moaning. Leaning down, he kisses her shoulder and slowly moves his hips.

“You were so beautiful,” he whispers into her ears, “all slick with sweat, moaning and thrusting back against Merlin. I watched his balls slam against you and how you responded louder and louder until you screamed his name.” He speeds up the more he talks. “You liked having Merlin take you from behind didn’t you?”

“Yes,” she whines, her fingers digging into the pillow, “yes.”

“Do you want him to take you again?”

“Yes,” she hisses, grunting as Arthur moves even faster, slamming against her.

“Say it. Say you want Merlin to fuck you again.”

“I want Merlin to fuck me again,” she barely gets out. She tenses, comes and her spasms squeezes his length.

It’s too much for him to bear and he explodes in her, his eyes closed. Behind his lids, he can see images of Merlin coming all over his wife. It’s the best orgasm he has ever had.

++++

Two nights passed since Arthur’s return from his capture. He is sitting on a chair at the corner of his room and watching as Merlin slowly undresses his wife.

They seem nervous in the beginning but soon they forget that he is there watching them.By the time the two of them are naked, Gwen is panting with need and Merlin is clearly aroused. Merlin runs his hands all over Gwen, his mouth following the path his hands takes. In return, a shivering Gwen has taken hold of Merlin’s length and strokes it.

He listens to their gasps and groans, struggling against his need to touch himself. He wants this to last as long as possible.

Gwen sits on the edge of the bed, legs spread as Merlin dips his head to taste her. His tongue snakes into her folds and Arthur watches as her eyes close and her hands bring Merlin’s head even closer to her. Merlin licks and suckles until Gwen comes, shuddering under his ministrations. As she comes, her eyes open and she stares at her husband in the corner.

Without thinking, Arthur gets off the chair and sheds his clothes. Completely naked, he walks towards Merlin and Gwen. Gwen is still half-lying on the bed, her legs wide open as she watches Arthur. Merlin is standing, his lips still bearing the shine of Gwen’s wetness. Approaching Merlin, Arthur cups his face and slowly licks off the wetness from his lips. He can taste the familiar taste of Gwen and it arouses him even more. Merlin opens his mouth and Arthur soon finds his tongue tangling with Merlin as they kiss almost desperately. Caught up with each other, neither man notice Gwen pleasuring herself as she gazes at them.

The kiss ends and Arthur stares at Merlin. Tentatively, he runs his palms down Merlin’s chest, savouring the unusual feel of hair against his hands. Fingers curl around his length and Arthur looks down to see that Gwen is stroking both him and Merlin. When his hands make the journey down Merlin’s body to his stomach, Gwen grabs his hand and places it against Merlin’s throbbing cock. It’s the first time he’s felt anyone’s cock besides his own and he finds the experience incredibly exciting. Slowly at first, but picking up the pace as he goes on, he fists Merlin, exhilarating in the feel of Merlin growing even harder under his hand.

“I need someone in me.” Gwen moans. She has stopped stroking Arthur and is now playing with her clit and her breasts.

“Take her Merlin,” Arthur growls. He wants to see his wife taken by his best friend. He wants to watch her desire grow. He wants to watch her squirm and beg. He wants to watch her come with his best friend buried in her.

Wordlessly, Merlin obeys and slides smoothly into Gwen. She purrs with pleasure. Their rhythm is slow and Gwen keeps her eyes locked on Arthur, who is stroking himself.

“Do you need help?” She whispers as she reaches out to Arthur. He lets her lead him closer and when she closes her mouth over his length, he almost spills in her. Closing his eyes and thinking of the piles of paperwork he had to do, he tries to calm himself.

She licks and sucks him for a while before she releases him. Merlin continues to pump in and out of Gwen, his face buried in her heaving bosom. Pulling Arthur’s face to hers, she mutters in his ear.

“Take Merlin.”

Merlin hears her words and looks at her, shock on his face. Then he looks at Arthur, a mix of need and fear in his eyes. As if to reassure him, Gwen leans up and kisses Merlin before whispering into his ears. He nods and then looks back at Arthur.

“Please.”

The idea of taking Merlin, of pushing his hard cock into Merlin’s arse is suddenly all that Arthur can think of. When Merlin breaths the word “please” at him, whatever reservation he has disappears.

Merlin stops pumping in Gwen, getting himself ready for Arthur’s penetration. Some sensible part of Arthur’s brain tells him that lubricant is important and he snatches Gwen’s lotion from the nightstand. Splashing a handful out, he spreads it around Merlin’s hole, slowly easing his fingers in. It’s so tight and Arthur gets even more excited at feeling that tightness gripping his length.

Lining up his cock to Merlin’s hole, he pushes in. Merlin cries out but Arthur continues to push in. The pressure of Arthur on Merlin must have pushed Merlin further into Gwen because she is whimpering again and squirming under the two men. Her hips rotate, trying to get Merlin to move but Merlin is still getting used to having Arthur’s length in him.

Arthur thrusts causing Merlin to move in Gwen but their first movements are jerky and out of rhythm. But they persist and soon they are moving in a vague rhythm. Gwen is muttering nonsense, her hands tangled in Merlin’s hair as he suckles at her breasts. Merlin is grunting and attempting to push further and further into Gwen. Arthur thrusts frantically. He can feel his orgasm building and he loses control, plunging in and out of Merlin as roughly as he can.

He hears Gwen come, calling out Merlin’s name. He stops briefly as Merlin withdraws and Gwen rolls away. Merlin still has not come and it seems natural for Arthur to wrap his fingers around Merlin’s hot, wet cock and pump.

Arthur is close and when Merlin lets out a long grown and comes all over Arthur’s hand, Arthur comes as well, shuddering. He looks for his wife who is curled up at the corner of the bed and smiling at him. Withdrawing from Merlin who has collapsed onto the bed, he crawls over to Gwen and gathers her into his arms. He kisses her sweat drenched hair, murmurs he loves her and they fall asleep.

Sometime in the night, Merlin moves and spoons against Arthur.


End file.
